Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to towing devices and more particularly pertains to a tether for towing a medical support structure relative to a wheelchair.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of towing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, towing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art towing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,442; U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,059; U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,688; U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,385; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,429.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a tether for towing a medical support structure relative to a wheelchair which includes a wheelchair mounting bracket securable to an associated wheelchair, and a support mounting assembly pivotally coupled to the wheelchair mounting bracket and extending therefrom for coupling to a medical support structure to permit an individual to tow the medical support structure behind the wheelchair.
In these respects, the wheelchair tether according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of towing a medical support structure relative to a wheelchair.